


Do No Harm

by mythicaliz



Series: Doctor's Orders [6]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Doctor Play, Dom/sub, Estrangement, Face Slapping, Facials, Family Issues, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Medical Emergency, Medical Kink, Orgasm Denial, Pain, Pet Play, Power Bottom, Religion, Restraints, Sounding, Submission, Sugar Daddy, Surgery, Urethral Play, Vibrators, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicaliz/pseuds/mythicaliz
Summary: After an emergency, Rhett and Link are forced to think about the future of their dom/sub relationship





	1. The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassandpanache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassandpanache/gifts).

> this is the final installment in the Doctor's Orders series. I decided to do it in chapters as it lends itself better to that format. click the subscribe button to be emailed when the fic updates. tags will be updated chapter, by chapter. please mind them.

Link Neal, corporate accountant and sexual submissive: Two titles he never thought would both apply to him. But here he was, the proud property of his… master? Dominant? Whatever you want to call him, Link called him Dr. Rhett McLaughlin. Not a real doctor at all, but rather a practitioner of sexual domination and torture. Of course, he could also be so incredibly sweet that it made Link melt. They’d broken all protocol and Rhett had spent the night at Link’s apartment. He’d dressed Link up in a slutty nurse costume, spanked him, and fucked him six ways from Sunday. But, between the many fuckings, there were such moments of tenderness and affection. Rhett truly cared about Link. Even if it wasn’t romantic, it was still the most intimate relationship Link had ever had. After Rhett had left earlier that morning, Link had crawled back into bed, exhausted but happy, reveling in the scent of the previous night.

Mid afternoon Link finally got out of bed. His whole body ached from his night with Rhett. It had been years since he’d had that much sex in a month, let alone in one night. He hated to wash Rhett’s touch off of him, but a hot shower was exactly what his sore body needed. He fiddled with the dials in the shower until he got the perfect temperature and then let the hot water wash over him. His fingers traced across the fingerprint shaped bruises on his waist and hips. He was proud of them, the marks of Rhett taking him exactly how he wanted. He figured he probably had them on his neck, too. He made a mental note to wear a collared shirt to work on Monday. _Maybe with the tie Rhett tied you up with… fuck._ Betrayed by his thoughts, his cock was already straining against its cage, desperate for Rhett’s hands to be back on him.

He had such a love hate relationship with being in chastity. He loved that even when Rhett wasn’t around, he was in control. Like his owner’s hand always had a firm grip around the cock that belonged to him. It made Link feel like a horny teenager. More than once around the office, someone said something innocent, or he walked a little to briskly down the hallway and he was almost crippled with his desire to come. It was even worse if Rhett sent him something explicitly sexual. Promises of what the good doctor would do to him next session were enough to make him whimper and bang his head on his mahogany desk in frustration.

He turned the water as cold as it would go in a desperate attempt to squelch his desire. He wondered if Rhett ever made house calls to his other subs. Did he stay overnight with them? He shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about the others. It didn’t matter. At the end of the day, he paid Rhett for his services. Handsomely. That’s all this was for Rhett: A business transaction. Sure he seemed to enjoy himself, and he was a good actor, but at the end of the day, he wouldn’t have been there if he wasn’t getting paid. Sobered by this thought, Link turned off the shower.

He toweled off and looked at his body in the full length mirror in his bedroom. Rhett had marked him in so many ways. Bite marks on his clavicle, bruises on his neck, hips and thighs, and most impressively, a large, perfectly shaped purple hand print on his ass. He smeared a healthy dose of arnica cream that Rhett had given him on the bruises. Part of him didn’t want them to fade. He wanted to tattoo them on his skin, a sign of his devotion to the man that had turned his life upside down. Instead, he put on some comfy sweatpants and a hoodie. The weather had turned colder and he wanted to be cozy. Plus, he had no plans for that Saturday aside from a Facetime session with Rhett later that evening. He couldn’t help but smirk, just thinking about what Rhett had in store for him not even twenty-four hours after completely ravaging him.

He poured himself a large bowl of cereal and settled in front of the tv. He flipped through the channels until he found and old Seinfeld rerun and he devoured his Mini Wheats, not realizing how hungry he’d been. His phone buzzed and he picked it up to see a message from Rhett.

_Sorry. Gotta cancel tonight._

_ Something came up._

_Won’t be able to talk_

_for the next few days._

_-R_

Link stared at his phone for a few minutes before texting back.

_Ok. hope everything is alright…_

_Yeah. it’s complicated._

Complicated… what the fuck did that mean? Link threw his phone across the couch. He took his bowl to the sink and scrubbed it with a little too much intensity. It cracked in half in his hands. He threw the halves into the sink, shattering it further. “God dammit!” he shouted at the empty apartment. He scooped the shards of pottery into the trash and then began to do the one thing that helped calm him down. He cleaned. He bleached the kitchen and dusted the living room. He cleaned the bathroom, top to bottom. He even dug out an old toothbrush and scrubbed every line of grout in his white tiled shower.

Then he got to the bedroom and sighed. He felt like he was returning to the scene of the crime. He picked up the nurses costume that lay in a heap on the floor and carefully put it into an opaque black bag to go to the dry cleaners on Monday. He changed the sheets on his bed. He couldn’t help take a big sniff as he gathered the sheets up in his arms. His eyelids fluttered closed for a moment as he inhaled the comforting smell of sweat and sex from the night before. “Fuck,” he cursed to no one as he carried the laundry to his washing machine and crammed it in. He set the washer to _soiled, hot wash_ and slammed the door closed.

Before he knew it, the sun was setting. He finished cleaning and now the only thing he could do was face his feelings. He wondered if Rhett regretted the events of the previous night. They had rules. Rules they’d both ignored. He understood why Rhett had insisted on the no kissing rule. After last night, all he wanted was Rhett’s lips on his. Was Rhett developing feelings for him and that’s why he was freezing him out? Had Link done something wrong? Or maybe Rhett had a boyfriend. One who was upset Rhett had been gone all night. A pit formed in Link’s stomach. What if Rhett had been found out, his boyfriend gave him an ultimatum, and Rhett chose love over being a dom.

He felt sick.

Now that he had Rhett in his life he couldn’t picture it without him.

He paced back at forth in his living room, drowning in the sadness of potentially losing Rhett. He was pulled out of his cloud by the buzz of the dryer indicating that his sheets were done. He pulled the laundry out of the dryer and put them on his bed. Now they smelt like fake sun-dried linen. Not nearly as enticing as Rhett’s deep seated musk. He was losing him already.

After putting it together, he collapsed in his perfectly made bed. His arms wrapped around a pillow and he squeezed tight as tears began to fall.


	2. Brotherly Love

Three days and no word from Rhett. He felt like he was living in a fog. He kept making mistakes at work. He’d yelled at poor Margie, the sweet but annoying receptionist. He got in a minor fender bender at the grocery store. Everything kept going wrong. It was just too much. His chastity cage had become a constant reminder of how Rhett _wasn’t_ there. He missed Rhett’s salacious texts and their nightly sessions. More than once he thought about driving over to the Pain Palace and retrieving the spare key to his cage. But he had to keep faith. Rhett had said it would only be a few days and he had to believe he’d be in touch soon.

He left his office and started to walk home. His car was still in the shop getting a dent buffed out after his parking lot incident. He could have taken an Uber, but it was only an hour walk and it helped clear his head.

The weather had cooled down significantly and he enjoyed people-watching as he walked home. Even though he’d been in Los Angeles for a few years, he still found novelty at every corner. It was so vastly different from North Carolina. Louder and busier, yes, but also more colourful.

He got lost in the sounds and smells of the street and didn’t see until it was too late. Two tall, bearded men walking side by side down the street laughing. Rhett and some handsome mystery man. Link desperately looked for a bodega to duck into, but he was paralyzed. The two men walked closer. Both wore crisp button up shirts. Rhett’s hair was extra high, his beard brushed and oiled. He took Link’s breath way. And his partner was equally handsome. A little older, dark brown hair and beard, and crow’s feet that crinkled at the corner of his eyes when he laughed. The same smile lines Rhett had.

Rhett noticed Link and waved enthusiastically, “Link!” His pace quickened, leaving his partner lagging behind as he practically jogged over to Link. 

“Rhett,” Link said coldly.

“Link, this is Cole!” he said as his partner caught up to them. “We’re going for dinner, you should join us.”

Link nodded curtly at Cole. “No thanks. Have to take a raincheck,” Link mumbled as he pushed past them.

“Come on, how am I supposed to get dirt on my baby brother if I don’t meet his friends?” Cole asked with a twinkle in his eye.

_Brother… BROTHER. Oh thank God! _Link thought to himself as he turned around. “Cole, sorry. Nice to meet you,” he shook the man’s hand. 

“Dinner?” Rhett asked again.

Link ran his fingers through his hair, still frazzled “... Sure. Yeah.”

The trio walked a few doors down to a nice steakhouse. They settled into a plush booth in the back of the restaurant. Rhett and Link shared one leather banquette with Cole across the table from them. The waitress poured them water and they settled into the menu.

“So, Link. Are you like my brother?” Cole asked as he took a sip of water.

“What? Gay? Yes.” 

Cole choked on his water. “No. I meant are you a doctor?” he dabbed the water off his shirt with his napkin.

“Oh,” Link laughed awkwardly. “No. I’m an accountant. How about you?”

“I’m a Presbyterian Minister.”

“Oh...gosh. Um. Whereabouts?” Link tried desperately to make small talk.

“A small town in North Carolina. You’ve probably never heard of it. Cary?”

“I know Cary; I went to NC State,” Link replied.

Cole raised an eyebrow as the waitress came and took their orders.

“That’s my Almamater too.Did you grow up in North Carolina?” Cole asked.

“Harnett County, born and raised.”

“Wait… what?” Rhett asked, his eyes wide. “Where?”

“Lillington.” Link dove into the bread basket and pulled out a warm bun.

“Link… Cole and I grew up ten mintues away in Buies Creek.”

“No shit!” he said with a mouthful of bread.

“This is wild. What are the chances!” Rhett raised his long arms excitedly.

“Sounds like God wanted y’all to be friends.” Cole said, smiling at the pair across from him.

The waitress brought three thick steaks with baked potatoes, roasted brussel sprouts with bacon, and a jug of hollandaise sauce. Link’s stomach growled. He hadn’t eaten much the past few days. 

“So what brings you to Los Angeles, Cole?” Link asked, as he cut into his perfectly rare steak.

“I assume you know what happened with our parents when Rhett came out?”

Link nodded.

“I’m ashamed to say I didn’t behave any better than them. I turned Rhett away, too. It’s been twenty years. But recently I’ve had a change of heart and decided to try to reach out. I messaged him on Saturday, and he offered to fly me out so we could reconnect. So I got on a jet and here I am in Los Angeles. We drove up to a cabin in Big Bear for a few days and just got back in town this afternoon. ”

“Can I ask what made you change your mind about your relationship with Rhett?”

“I decided I can love the sinner and hate the sin.”

Link gently lay down his knife and fork on his plate.

Rhett’s body tensed next to him in the booth. Link wanted to dive across the table and throttle the man on the other side, but he knew that would do nothing to help. Instead, he chose his words carefully.

“Well, preacher,” Link said pointedly, “Let he without sin cast the first stone. We’re all sinners, yourself included.”

“Oh, I agree. What I mean is, I might not understand the lifestyle y’all choose, but that doesn’t mean I should have turned Rhett away or try to change him.”

Rhett gave Link’s thigh a squeeze under the table. “It’s not a lifestyle choice. It’s just love,” Rhett said, quietly.

“Look Rhett, I’m trying. I want to be a part of your life. I want to understand. I know I might not have the right words and I’m sorry for that. I want to learn. I’m a preacher. I stand up at the pulpit and talk. And I know it’s my turn to listen. You’re my brother, and I love you.”

Rhett nodded.

“Well…” Link said, breaking the tension. “I think the one thing we can all agree on is the Tarheels can eat shit.”

The three men raised their glasses of wine and laughed over their mutual disdain for their rivals at the University of North Carolina.

The conversation turned to less tense topics, and Link began to enjoy Cole’s company. He could tell he was genuine. He’d never seen Rhett like this, though. Usually so in control and strong, he was quiet and didn’t contribute much to the conversation. 

Full of wine and steak, the three men sipped coffee. Rhett paid the bill. Link tried to pay his own way, but Rhett refused. “Let the big shot doctor pay, Link,” Cole said with a wink. His phone buzzed and he looked at the screen. “That’s the wife. I’m gonna go call her outside if that’s okay?”

“Sure. Take your time, Cole,” Rhett said as he signed the credit card slip.

When Cole was outside, Link grabbed Rhett’s hand. “Come on,” he urged, pulling him towards the washroom.

Thankfully, the restaurant had a few single use, genderless, washrooms. Link pulled Rhett into one and locked the door behind them.

“Link, I’m so sorry,” Rhett said pulling Link into a hug. “I should have texted you, but I was just so freaked out when I heard from Cole and then all of a sudden he’s _here._ And I completely panicked. And then I had no reception up in Big Bear. I’m happy he’s here and I’m getting to know him again, but fuck it’s overwhelming.”

“S’okay,” Link said as he dropped to his knees and unbuttoned Rhett’s fly. 

“Fuck,” Rhett moaned as his hand found the way to the back of Link’s head. “We don’t have time,” he said unconvincingly as his dick rapidly hardened under Link’s touch.

“You underestimate me,” Link grinned as he slicked his palm with spit and jerked Rhett off. It only took a few pumps of Link’s wrist until Rhett was hard and leaking precome. Link licked his lips and took Rhett into his warm, wet mouth. 

Rhett groaned with pleasure. Link dared to look up at Rhett as he took him in deep. Rhett’s eyes were green as ever, his pupils blown wide with lust as he fucked Link’s mouth. “You’re so good, baby. So fucking good for me,” he growled as Link gagged on his cock. “Such a good boy. Wish I had some lube; I’d fuck you right here on this bathroom floor.” Link whimpered at the thought. He picked up the pace and soon, Rhett’s thighs were trembling as he came. 

Rhett pulled him up and embraced him once again, kissing him, his come still on Link’s lips.

“Thank you, sir,” he whispered in Rhett’s ear.

Rhett pressed his forehead against Link’s, his arms around his waist. 

“God I missed you,” Rhett said as he squeezed Link tight.

Link could have stayed there in the poorly lit washroom forever if it meant he was in Rhett’s arms. But soon Rhett pulled away, did up his fly, and checked himself out in the mirror. “Give me a five second head start,” he said as he slipped out of the washroom.

Link followed a few seconds later. Luckily, it was a weeknight and the restaurant wasn’t especially busy, so no one seemed to notice that two men had been in the same washroom. They both met Cole out on the street.

“... Love you too. See you tomorrow. Bye.” Cole said and he hung up his phone.

“How’s the wife?” Rhett asked.

“She’s good. Happy I’m coming home tomorrow. She says she can’t wait to meet you and hopes you’ll come spend Christmas with us this year.”

“Oh gosh,” Rhett said, flabbergasted by the offer. “Depends on my schedule, but I’ll try.”

“I know the hospital needs you. Especially during the holidays. But we’d love to have you.” he gave Rhett a brotherly pat on the arm. “Link… are you okay? Your lips are all swollen and you’ve got like, red blotches?”

“Let me see,” Rhett said, turning Link’s face to his to examine the damage he’d done. He ran his thumb over Link’s lips. It was all Link could do not to take Rhett’s thumb into his mouth. “Looks like a minor allergic reaction,” he lied. “I swear this man is allergic to everything! Take some Benadryl when you get home.”

“Yes, doctor,” Link replied.

Rhett winked.

“Well, nice to meet you Link. Any friend of Rhett’s is a friend of mine,” Cole said, extending his hand. Link accepted the warm handshake. 

“I’m glad you had a change of heart, Cole. Rhett’s a great guy, and he deserves to have kin that stand by him.”

“Bye, Link,” Rhett pulled him in for another hug.

“We still on for Thursday?” Link asked, regarding their appointment at the Pain Palace.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Rhett replied as he let go of the embrace.

“Bye, y’all,” Link waved as the two men walked towards their cars. He normally tried to hide his southern accent, but his time with the McLaughlin brothers seemed to bring it back. He smiled as he walked home, the taste of Rhett still on his lips.


	3. Safe and Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mind the tags

Normally, Link woke up bright and early for his appointments with Rhett, eager to start the day and see what the good Doctor McLaughlin had in store for him. But that morning, he barely pulled himself out of bed. There was a flu going around the office and he’d pulled a muscle doing crunches. He just felt all kinds of bad. He could cancel, or reschedule, but he didn’t want to wait. His appointments with Rhett were what got him through the toughest days and feeling a little under the weather wasn’t going to keep him from seeing the tall, handsome man. 

Initially, he tried to pull on some jeans, but the pain in his abs was too tender, so he switched to a pair of black joggers instead. He felt a little embarrassed to be dressed so informally, but Rhett usually only saw him in his medical gown anyway. 

He pulled into the Pain Palace just in time for his appointment, grabbing the dry cleaned nurse’s costume from his trunk and threw it over his arm before heading inside. Thankfully the teenager working at the drycleaners was too invested in her Instagram to notice what the outfit he was picking up looked like. The receptionist showed him to the medical room and he hung the dry cleaning bag on the hook of the back of the door. 

While he waited, he pulled the white patent leather pumps out of his backpack and gingerly placed them on the counter beside the sink. Just the sight of them reminded him of that night with Rhett. The dark hunger in his green eyes and how his large hands took Link and-. The squeak of the door pulled Link from his memory and Rhett entered. Link couldn’t help but smile as he looked up at the tall handsome doctor.

“Good Morning Mr. Neal,” he said authoritatively. 

“Good morning Doctor, I brought my most recent test results for you,” Link said, handing over a folded piece of paper that consisted of that month’s STI test.

Rhett opened the paper and gave it a cursory glance. “I don’t think this is necessary anymore.” he threw the paper into the wastebasket. “I know you aren’t fucking anyone else. You would be too embarrassed to explain why you’re wearing a cage.”

Link smiled shyly, “well yeah… but what about you?”

“What about me?” Rhett replied.

“Well you’re having sex with, what, a dozen clients?” 

Rhett leaned back on the medical table, face to face with Link, their knees nearly touching.

“Link… You’re the only person I’ve slept with for the past two months. Client or otherwise.”

Link felt hot. “What? Why?”

Rhett shrugged. “Don’t wanna sleep with anyone else. Put your gown on. I’ll take this back to the dressing room, then we can get started.” Rhett grabbed the shoes and nurses costume and left the room.

Link’s head was spinning. Rhett was a literal sex worker who wasn’t having sex with anyone but him. Why? Did Rhett think of Link as something more than a client? Link had spent so much time convincing himself that Rhett’s affection was an act, but this revelation had his head spinning. 

Link changed into his gown and waited patiently for Rhett, lying on the examination table. Soon, the door opened and Rhett returned. “Well Mr. Neal. I’d like to try something new today. It’s a bit dangerous, so I’d like to restrain you. I need to make sure you don’t move around too much. Is that all right?”

Link’s dick twitched in its cage at just the thought of being tied up. “Yes, doctor.” He was already getting sweaty at the thought of what was about to happen. 

Rhett tightened leather cuffs around his wrists and ankles, and a strap around his waist, effectively immobilizing him. Link felt like he was about to jump out of his skin with the anticipation of what was to come next. What crazy machine was Rhett going to produce? Would he unlock Link’s chastity cage or torture his useless cock? He could already feel sweat beading on his forehead as Rhett lay his tools out.

Link frowned when Rhett wheeled the tiny table over to the bedside. It had a zippered leather case, some alcohol wipes, and a few plastic, single serve packages that looked like they belonged in a fast food restaurant. “_Surgilube”, _it said in plain blue font. Link had no idea what was in store, only that it didn’t involve the complicated machinery he was used to for these sessions.

Rhett slowly unzipped the leather case. Inside was a series of stainless steel rods in graduated sizes. Each rod had a slightly curved end and they were perfectly smooth. “Do you know what these are, Mr. Neal?” Rhett said as he arranged his tools on the table. 

“I… I think so,” Link said nervously. “Sounds?”

“Correct, Mr. Neal. These are urethral sounds. They are inserted into the urethra for a variety of medical reasons. They can help pass kidney stones or widen a urethra that is too tight. Many men also find them very pleasurable.” Rhett’s fingers danced along the different gauges of sounds. 

“There is some risk involved. But I want to assure you I’ve done this many times, to myself and other patients without issue. Do you trust me?”

Link nodded. 

Rhett grabbed his chin and angled his head to look him directly in the eye. “Use your words, Mr. Neal.”

“Yes. Yes doctor. I trust you.” 

“Good,” Rhett smirked and pulled the key that he wore around his neck out from his collar and over his head. He opened the lock on Link’s cage slowly, torturing Link as he gently pulled the pieces apart, freeing his cock. 

Link’s head fell back onto the examination table with relief. Getting unlocked felt so good. Being denied erections made each hard on he was given precious. Listening to Rhett wash his hands and snap on a pair of latex gloves was pavlovian and by the time the good doctor turned around, Link was rock hard.

“Well, someone’s eager!” Rhett said, surprised by Link’s rapid arousal. “That’s good, very good,” Rhett mumbled as he carefully pulled a sound from the case. Link’s cock twitched at the praise.

“I put these through the autoclave, so they’re sterile. But I’m going to use alcohol as well just to be doubly sure.” He opened an alcohol wipe and carefully ran it down the length of the rod. “Now this is surgical lubricant,” he said as he tore open a ketchup-like packet. “It’s thicker than regular lube and also sterile.” He coated the sound in the lube, and then smeared the remainder on the head of Link’s cock, in and around the slit of his penis. 

Of course Link was turned on. It was Rhett. Just being in his presence turned him on. But the fact that Rhett was about to shove an impossibly looking large rod into his cock made him nervous. His stomach hurt, and he was sweaty yet somehow cold at the same time. 

Rhett lined the sound up with Link’s urethra and slowly began to push it in. Despite Link’s fear, it didn’t hurt. It felt weird, that’s for sure. A strange stretching and pressure, but it wasn’t painful. Rhett only got about an inch in before he removed it and set it down on the table. 

“Wh-”

Rhett cut Link off, anticipating his question. “Too small,” he said plainly as he pulled a larger sound from the case.

“C-Can’t we start small and work up?” Link asked. If that was too small, he worried how a bigger one would feel.

“It’s actually safer if it’s the right size. Needs to be a tight fit and stretch you a little bit. If it’s too thin, it could puncture the wall. We don’t want that.”

“Fuck,” Link wispered. It seemed Rhett hadn’t been joking about the potential risk of this procedure.

The next sound he selected was two sizes bigger than the previous one. A healthy coating of surgical lube and Link’s cock was once again being penetrated. He got about an inch in and then the rod began to slowly descent into Link’s cock on its own. The rod was significantly longer than Link’s penis but it swallowed the whole thing, the end of the sound flush with the head of Link’s cock. 

It felt good. Better than Link could possibly imagine. It was like when he had to piss really badly and a hard stream of urine pushed out of his bladder. Except it was a stainless steel rod filling him up and there would be no loss of pressure anytime soon. It felt even better when Rhett squeezed some lube into his palm and began to stroke Link’s cock with his gloved hand. It was like he was getting jacked off from the inside out. Rhett strokes were torturously slow and he smirked as he pulled low moans from Link’s throat. “How does that feel, Mr. Neal?” he asked as he stroked a little faster.

“Fuck. so good. Rh- doctor. Ugh.” he was falling apart already. 

“Hmm. I have an idea,” Rhett said, as he turned away. Link whimpered at the loss of contact. Rhett removed his gloves and threw them in the trash. “I’ll be right back.” 

Link looked around the empty room. There he was, tied to an examination table with a steel rod in his dick. He looked down at the silver metal barely peeking out of the head of his cock. He could see a ridge along the underside of his cock that wasn’t normally there. The outline of the sound visible from the outside. It was only a few millimeters but it made his cock look huge, girthy and standing straight up at attention. He wished he wasn’t tied down. Rhett’s hands had felt so good on him that he wanted to jerk off. Hard and fast. He rolled his hips as much as he could against his restrain and the sound shifted inside of him, sending a wave of pleasure throughout his body. He did it again and it felt amazing, like he was so close to hitting just the right spot, if he only had a bit more range of motion. 

The door opened and he stopped moving. He didn’t want to get in trouble with the Doctor. Rhett pulled something out of his lab coat pocket. It looked like the tip of a condom, but was thicker silicone with a metal ring around the outside and at the tip had a silicone sleeve with a small bullet vibrator in it. He placed it on the tip of Link’s cock and secured the metal ring under the head so it wouldn’t move.

“We’ve been working on prostate stimulation with you, with your daily practice at home.” Link flashed back to the dildo that he gives himself nightly fuckings with in his shower while Rhett watches on Facetime, all in the pursuit of achieving a prostate orgasm. He’s only been successful once and the result left him collapsed on his shower floor unable to move it was so intense. “Yes doctor,” he said, to show Rhett he was paying attention. “Well,” Rhett continued as he adjusted the toy, “when you do that you’re stimulating your prostate through the wall of your rectum. But right now you have a metal rod a few millimeters away from your prostate. No walls, no barriers. When you relax a little more, it will sit directly on it.”

“Fuck,” Link whispered. 

Rhett pressed the button on the end of the bullet vibrator and it immediately sent vibrations down the metal sound, through Link’s cock. It felt amazing, his cock buzzing from the inside out with waves of vibration. “Hmmm, I don’t think it’s quite in the right spot,” Rhett said as he gently stroked the sound from the outside of Link’s dick, trying to coax it towards his prostate. “I have an idea,” Rhett said, as he grabbed a glove and some more lube. He lubed up two fingers and began to work Link’s ass open, smearing his hole with thick, slick lube. “If I penetrate you anally it should help the sound make contact with your prostate.” Satisfied, Rhett pulled down his fly and applied a generous amount of lube to his cock before discarding the glove. 

Rhett was good at playing the part. At keeping up the appearance of professionalism. But Link could see the hunger in Rhett’s eyes as he pushed into him. Link felt like he was being electrocuted with pleasure. Like he was having the hardest orgasm of his life but he wasn’t coming, and the orgasm wasn’t stopping anytime soon. The muscles in his thighs quaked as wave after wave of pleasure overtook him.

“Fuck. fuck. oh shit. Rhett,” Link babbled as Rhett bottomed out into him.

“God, your whole fucking body is vibrating,” Rhett said as he fucked him harder.

With every thrust, Rhett’s cock pushed the vibrating sound into Link’s prostate. All he could feel was pure, hedonistic pleasure. Every muscle in his body contracted. His toes curled, his hands balled into fists. If asked, he probably couldn’t have told you his own name. All he knew was the buzzing of his body and how it joined with Rhett’s and how he never wanted this feeling to end. Every thrust was white hot and more pleasurable than the one before it. 

It seemed Rhett had lost all control over himself as well because all he could say was, “Shit. so good baby. Fuck you feel so good. Never wanna stop fucking you. Good thing you belong to me.” Rhett looked wild. His pupils were blown wide with animalistic desire. Link’s feet were up in the stirrups, and Rhett bent down and bit Link’s thigh, a wave of pain entering the mix, and Link struggled to breathe. It all felt so good, even the bad. 

Rhett removed the vibrating hood of Link’s cock and tossed it aside. He gently worked the sound out of the tip of his cock until he could grasp the end and then he slowly began thrusting the sound in and out of Link in time with the thrusts of his cock in Link’s ass. “Gonna make you come so hard, Link. Gonna fill you up with my come and fuck the come out of your cock with this metal rod. Does that sounds good?”

“Yes, Sir,” Link said with a breathy moan as Rhett sped up. Link watched as Rhett pulled the rod in and out of him, faster and faster, his whole body bracing on the precipice of orgasm. He didn’t dare come before Rhett, so he held on for dear life as Rhett fucked both his holes.

Rhett’s thrusts became hard and erratic as he came, filling Link up. He wrapped his hand around Link’s cock and jerked him off hard and fast, his other hand still fucking his hole with the sound. “Come for me,” he growled and Link was only too happy to obey the order. Come gushed out around the edge of the sound as Rhett thrust through the orgasm. 

As the pleasure waned, another sensation took over. Pain. horrible searing pain in his side. The endorphins of ecstacy had dulled the pain but it was there, and it was bad. 

“Rhett,” he said quietly.

“That’s Doctor McLau-”

“No, fuck. _Peanut butter_,” Link yelled.

Rhett’s face immediately changed from anger to concern. He pulled out of Link and rushed to the head of the bed. “What’s wrong,baby?”

“Fuck, it hurts so bad,” Link moaned, tears streaming down his face.

Rhett turned and hit a red panic button on the side of the cabinet.

The colour drained from his face. “Where does it hurt? Your penis? Did I hurt you?” 

“No-”

Seconds later, George, the security guard rushed in. “Rhett? What’s- oh God he’d got a thing in his dick. You gotta warn me!”

“Call an ambulance, then help me get him to the lobby.”

Rhett turned his attention back to Link. “I’m going to remove this now okay?”

Link nodded, too overwhelmed to speak. Rhett gently pulled out the sound. The last bit of come trapped in Link’s dick gushed out with its removal. Rhett pulled a washcloth out of the cabinet and rung it out with hot soapy water. He washed the come and lube off Link. 

“Can you help me get you dressed?” Rhett asked softly.

Link nodded.

Rhett undid Link’s restraints and helped him sit up. Link’s hand immediately went to his lower right side. He moaned in pain. In the same way he’d been overwhelmed with pleasure moments ago, he now felt completely overcome with pain. He could barely hear, his vision narrowed, his limbs felt numb, all he could feel was the pain radiating from his abdomen.

Rhett helped him into his clothes. George returned. “Ambulance is on the way, be here in about five mintues.”

“I’ve got you.” Rhett pressed a kiss to Link’s temple. “Shit. you’re burning up. Let’s get you out front.”

With George's help, Rhett managed to get Link to the lobby. Link lay with his head in Rhett’s lap on one of the sofas in the waiting area. Rhett stroked his hair. “It’s okay baby, you’re going to be okay.” Rhett’s foot tapped impatiently as they waited for the ambulance. 


	4. Recovery

Link woke up in a daze. The last thing he remembered was having the weirdest, yet possibly best orgasm of his life followed by horrific pain. And now here he was, still in a medical gown, but the room was different. The lights were dimmed and there was beeping coming from somewhere. He looked up to see a monitor with various numbers and things being monitored. The monitor connected to cables that seemed to be attached to his body. There was also an IV stand with several bags of fluids, all draining into his arm. He also had a plastic clamp on his finger that he couldn’t make sense of. He was so incredibly groggy he wondered if he was dreaming. But the shrill beep of the monitor kept him just on this side of conscious. 

The door creaked open and a nurse came in. “Welcome back, Mr. Neal!” she said as she removed an empty fluid bag and placed another one on the IV stand. “My name is Michaela but everyone here calls me Mick. I’ll be your nurse tonight.” Her auburn hair was up in a high ponytail and her purple scrubs seemed incredibly cheerful in contrast with the grey tones of the hospital room. “So, you probably don’t remember,” she said as she settled by his bedside. “You were brought here by ambulance with abdominal pain and a very high fever. The doctor quickly assessed that your appendix was about to rupture so you were brought in for surgery. It went well, no complications. You’re a healthy man,so I expect you to be able to leave tomorrow. Recovery time will be a week or two and then you can get back to normal life. You’re on a lot of morphine so you’ve been sleeping most of the night. It’s two am now. Would you like me to wake up your boyfriend? He sure has been worried.”

“Boyfriend?” Link looked around the room and saw Rhett. His large frame curled up into a tiny chair, his head resting on a giant teddy bear that was propped up against the wall. “Oh… yeah.” Link couldn’t help but be comforted immediately by Rhett’s presence.

Mick went over to Rhett and gently nudged him. “Sir… sir… he’s awake,” she said quietly. 

“Link?” Rhett asked sleepily. He opened his eyes and seeing Link was awake, jumped to his feet, “Oh Link, thank God,” he said rushing to Link’s bedside.

“I’ll give you two some privacy. Press the call button if you need me, alright?”

“Yeah, thank you,” Link said, unable to take his eyes off Rhett.

Rhett gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. “Shit, I was so worried.”

“Rhett, you didn’t have to stay.”

“Like I would leave you. Gosh. How do you feel?” Rhett held his hand, cupping it warmly in his own.

“Groggy, man. Tired. Dunno,” Link started to slur his words.

“Go back to sleep baby. You need to rest.”

“Why’d she say yer my boyfriend?” 

“Oh… I told them I was so they’d let me stay with you. I hope that’s okay. I know I’m not. Also I found a card in your wallet and called into your work, told them what had happened. Is there anyone else you’d like me to contact?”

“My Mama. Tomorrow though.”

“Okay, go back to sleep. I’ll be here if you need me.”

“Who’s yer friend?” Link said, pointing to the massive teddy bear that had settled into Rhett’s seat.

“Oh… I uh, went a bit overboard in the gift shop…” Rhett grabbed the bear and tucked it into the hospital bed beside Link. “I know he’s ridiculous… it’s stupid.”

“I love him,” Link said sleepily as he cuddled into the three foot tall bear. “My Rhetty-bear.”

Rhett couldn’t help but chuckle at Link’s sweet, drugged state. “Go back to sleep.” he gave Link another quick kiss before settling back into his uncomfortable chair. 

* * *

Morning arrived finally. Link’s sleep had been weird. Sleeping while on morphine wasn’t restorative. It just seemed to make him more tired, groggy, and irritable. The doctor came around mid morning and assessed that Link would be able to go home provided he had someone to stay with him for the next forty-eight hours. 

“Of course,” Rhett said, jumping in before Link could protest.

Rhett helped him change into his civilian clothes and wheeled him down to the main floor. Rhett pulled his car around and helped Link in. He must have fallen asleep again in the car because he woke up as they were pulling into the visitor’s parking at his apartment building. 

“We’re home,” Rhett said quietly as he helped Link undo his seatbelt. Link groaned as he pulled himself out of the car. His morphine was wearing off and the searing pain at his incision site was enough to nearly make his knees buckle. He held onto the door frame in an effort to steady himself. 

“I got you,” Rhett wrapped a large arm around his waist. “We just gotta get upstairs then you can go right to bed. Okay?”

“Okay,” Link said weakly.

It was easy, leaning into Rhett. Letting his body support Link’s. The elevator ride was only a minute and a half, but Link could have stayed there forever, with his chin buried in Rhett’s chest, Rhett’s arms around him tight with the impossibly large teddy bear tucked under his arm. But soon, the elevator doors opened and they made their way to his apartment. 

Rhett got Link to bed, tucked him in with his bear and got him a glass of water and his pain medication. Out of the hospital, he was down to tylenol threes. They weren’t as effective as morphine, but at least he wouldn’t be in a drugged out fog. 

“Alright, you okay if I go or…”

Link froze. Rhett had said he’d take care of him. Sure it was asking too much, but he didn’t have anyone else.

“Yeah,” Link said hoarsely. “Yeah I can order in food or whatever. Thank you Rhett. You’ve done more than-”

“No, no Link! I’m coming back. I just meant are you okay for an hour or two if I run home and get some clothes and maybe pick up some groceries. You really think I’d leave you?”

“No, I don’t know. I just didn’t want to assume. I feel like this is all a huge burden for you and I don’t want you to feel like you have to take care of me.”

“Link, I want to take care of you. I care about you.” Rhett sat on the edge of the bed beside Link. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’m pretty tired anyway, think I’ll take a nap.”

“You call me if you need anything. I won’t be long.”

“Rhett?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you,” Link leaned in for a hug and squeeze him tight.

* * *

As promised, Rhett returned with a backpack full of clothes and his arms loaded up with groceries. Link was still a bit queasy from the anesthesia leaving his body so Rhett made some chicken noodle soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. It was incredibly comforting not to mention delicious. Link sat back in his chair, satisfied. He watched Rhett clear the table and wash the dishes at the sink, a towel slung over his shoulder as he hummed a tune. He looked happy. Link wondered what it would be like for this to be his life. To have Rhett singing in the kitchen, a belly full of homemade food in his tummy. To have a home full of life and laughter and love.

That night Rhett helped him into bed. “I brought some bedding from home so I can sleep on the sofa,” he said as he pulled the duvet up for Link.

“No! Sleep here. There’s lots of room.”

“I’m worried about bumping into your incisions or something. I want you to be safe.”

“Rhett, I can’t think of a safer place than in your arms. Plus I’m bandaged up real good. Extra padding.” Link gently thumped his incision site for emphasis.

Rhett paused, still hesitant. “All right… but if I hurt you, I’m moving to the couch.”

Rhett got ready for bed and soon slid in beside Link. His warm body pressed up against Link’s. Link felt overwhelmed with how good Rhett smelled, how his back felt pressed against Rhett’s bare chest. He let out a loud pleasant sigh as he settled into Rhett’s arms. 

Link could feel tension in Rhett’s chest and belly. It felt like Rhett was holding his breath? He let it out in shaky bursts. It wasn’t until Link felt the wetness on his shoulder that he realized Rhett was crying. “I was so worried I’d hurt you,” Rhett said softly. “I mean, you had a fever, obviously I couldn’t have caused that but I was so fucking scared when you were screaming in pain that I’d fucked up. You know I’d never hurt you, right? Not like that I mean…”

Link turned his head and kissed the tears off Rhett’s cheeks. “Rhett I know you would never hurt me. And if for some reason something happened and there was an accident I would forgive you. You are so careful and precise and I know I’m in good hands with you.”

“I should have recognized that you weren't well the minute I walked into the room. But I was selfish and too keyed up worrying about getting off that I completely missed the fact that you were sweaty, and shivering and looked like hell. You just turn me on so fucking much all I could think about was getting my hands on you.”

“Well… I mean, who could blame you?” Link wiggled his eyebrows and Rhett’s tears turned to laughter. 

He cupped Link’s face in his hands and gave him a kiss.

Exhausted, the pair fell asleep quickly. Safe and warm, in each other’s arms.

* * *

The next morning Link woke up to the intoxicating smell of coffee, bacon and waffles. He wrapped a blanket around himself and groggily made his way to the kitchen. 

“Mornin’ sunshine,” Rhett said as he closed the waffle iron on a fresh pour of batter. Link didn’t even own a waffle iron. 

“Did you bring a waffle iron from your house?” he asked, quizzically.

“How else am I supposed to make you waffles?” Rhett pulled a platter of them out of the oven where he’d been keeping them warm, along with a pound of bacon. There was enough food for an army. 

Rhett had laid out the table with butter, maple syrup, coffee, orange juice and he triumphantly pulled the last waffle out of the iron and carried it, and the bacon over to the table. 

Link slid into the seat at the head of the table and Rhett sat beside him. “This is too much, Rhett… thank you.”

“No need to thank me. I said I’m gonna take care of you. How does a Lord of the Rings marathon sound after this?”

“So great,” Link couldn’t help but grin as he took a big bite of delicious waffles.

Rhett seemed happy too. He’d effortlessly slotted himself into Link’s life and it was perfect. They spent the better part of the day watching the Lord of the Rings trilogy; quoting lines to the television and each other. Link got tired and lay his head in Rhett’s lap. He dozed as Rhett ran his fingers through Link’s salt and pepper hair. When he woke up, Rhett insisted they start The Two Towers from the beginning since Link had slept through most of it.

“How are you feeling?” Rhett asked, sincerely.

“Pretty good, actually. A little sore but alright. I wish I could have a shower. I’m starting to feel grubby.” He smelled his armpit and made a sour face.

“Want a sponge bath?” Rhett asked.

“What? No… I can do it,” Link said, flustered by the offer.

Rhett shrugged, “it’s not a big deal Link. Nothing I haven’t seen before… and if it will make you feel better I think you should let me help you.”

“I… okay.”

“Great!” Rhett sprung from the couch enthusiastically. “Give me a minute.”

A few minutes later Rhett called Link into the bathroom. He’d set up a plastic folding chair in Link’s spacious shower and was waiting for him, in nothing but his black, boxer briefs.

“Strip,” he said and Link did as he was told, slowly peeling off his t-shirt and joggers, mindful of his bandaged incision sites. Naked, he felt exposed. Being like this around Rhett was almost unbearable. He knew he couldn’t have sex until he was healed but having Rhett here had him constantly turned on. “Wait, Rhett do you have my cage?”

“Yeah, I grabbed it on the way to the hospital. Why?”

“Can I wear it?”

Rhett cocked an eyebrow at Link's request. 

"It's just…" he moved his hands away from his crotch, displaying his already half hard cock. 

Rhett let out a low whistle. "No orgasm till you're healed, right? Doctor's Orders?"

"Yeah, don't want to flex my abs and pop a stitch."

"I don't think it's a good idea to be in chastity until you're all healed. Just in case. Have a seat and let me clean you up." 

Link flopped down on the chair; Rhett was probably right. God forbid there was a complication and he had to go back to the hospital having to explain that his dom forgot to take his cock cage off before the paramedics arrived. Rhett handed Link a towel to cover his incision sites with and thankfully it provided some modesty too. 

Rhett pulled the showerhead down from the wall and extended the hose. He adjusted the temperature until it was just right and gently encouraged Link to drop his head over the back of the chair. Rhett wet Link's black and silver locks and then began to massage his scalp with shampoo. The foam lathered and Rhett gently scraped his nails along Link's scalp. Link let out a low moan of pleasure as Rhett's nails traveled down the nape of his neck. 

Link could hardly stand it, his cock already achingly hard after just a few minutes of touch from Rhett's capable hands. 

Rhett rinsed out the shampoo and repeated the process with conditioner, working it through Link's hair and then rinsing it out. Link couldn't hold back his little whimpers and moans. It just felt so good. Link let a hand wander under his towel. Just a few strokes couldn't hurt? He needed it so badly. He gave himself one slow stroke, then another. A soft "_ fuck _" fell from his lips on the third one. 

Rhett grabbed his head and tilted it up to meet his gaze. "Are you doin' what I think you're doin'?" His eyes narrowed as he gripped Link's chin harder. 

Link's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard, intimidated by the tall man. "I know I shouldn't I just can't-" 

"You take your hand off your cock this second and hold onto the seat of the chair." 

"Y-yes sir," Link complied, his hands shaking as he moved them to the seat. 

Rhett grabbed a bar of soap and marked a light green X on a tile in Link's line of sight. "you're gonna keep your eyes right here and your hands off your fucking cock. Do you understand, boy?" 

"Yes sir." 

Rhett moved back out of Link's line of sight. In his periphery he saw Rhett's throw his boxers outside the shower. 

He heard Rhett open a flip top bottle, presumably the waterproof lube he kept in the shower. "You don't get to come, but that doesn't mean I can't," Rhett said, punctuated by the sound of his lubed fist wrapped around his cock. 

This was worse. So much worse. If he could suck Rhett off or something that would be enjoyable but sitting there helpless while Rhett jerked off... Hell. Even if he could _ watch _ Rhett he'd probably come he was so worked up but he'd been denied that as well. He just had to sit there, helpless and humiliated. Precome leaked out of the slit of his cock as he hear Rhett pick up the pace, moaning softly as he jerked off. 

"Fuck Link,” he said breathlessly. “This feels so fucking good. Of course I'd rather be fucking you. Have you on your knees in this shower, suckin' me off. All wet and steamy. Mmmm. Fuck your throat so good. But you'd take it real rough because you're a good little slut, aren't you?"

"Yes sir." Link's voice was tight and strained. He wanted to watch, wanted to touch himself, or have Rhett touch him. Something, anything. 

Rhett fucked into his lubed fist, making obscene squelching noises and he moaned dramatically, playing it up to mess with Link. 

Link's body began to betray him. His right hand let go of the chair and shook as it tried to grasp his cock. He grabbed his wrist with the left hand in an attempt to steady both. 

"don't you fucking _ dare _," Rhett growled. 

Link hands snapped back into position. "I'm sorry. I didn't touch myself, I promise." 

“Caged or not, who does your cock belong to?" 

"You, sir." Link replied. Rhett was right. What made him so bold to think just because he was unlocked it was allowed to touch something that didn't belong to him?

"When you're healed up I'm gonna fuck you so hard. You don't even know all the things I've been thinkin' about doing to you." 

Link's poor cock bobbed, searching for stimulation. "Tell me, sir? Please!" 

"Hmph and ruin the surprise?" Rhett chuckled. 

Link's dick twitched with every slap of Rhett's fist against his cock. It ached to be touched as Rhett's rhythm became more erratic. His knuckles turned white with the vice like grip he had on the seat of his chair as he listened to Rhett jerk off. 

In one quick motion, Rhett grabbed Link’s wet hair and jerked his head over the back of the chair. Spurts of hot come shot across Link's face and neck. 

"Lick it clean," he said as he tapped Link's full lips with the head of his cock. Link's broad tongue diligently licked every drop of come off Rhett's cock. "Good boy. You look awfully pretty like this, with my come all over your face. Think I'll wash that off last." 

Rhett wrung out a soapy washcloth, "arms up," he said. Link raised his arms and Rhett scrubbed his armpits, then wiped the soap off.

It always caught Link off guard how quickly Rhett could switch between hard and soft, tough and tender. And also how, even in his most sadistic moments, there was still care and affection. 

Rhett carefully cleaned Link, down to the soles of his feet. He was mindful of Link's surgery wounds and kept them dry. Thankfully, Link's erection eventually faded. He supposed eventually the point was for him to not even need the cage. For him to become submissive enough to not want to get off without Rhett's permission. Finally, Rhett washed Link's face and neck. He cradled Link's chin in his large hand. "I'm proud of you, baby." He kissed Link, a peck at first but then with tongue, hot and deep. He pressed his forehead to Link's and whispered, "You're so good for me." 

"Thank you," Link couldn't help but blush when Rhett lavished praise on him. Rhett wrapped him up in a big fluffy towel and helped him into bed. 

"That was a lot. Take a nap, I'll make dinner," Rhett tucked the duvet around him. Link didn't feel tired but within a few minutes his eyelids were getting heavy. He could hear Rhett singing some old country song in the kitchen, the smell of sautéed vegetables wafting into the bedroom. His heart and home were full. Despite recovering from surgery, this was the best Link had felt in a long time.

  
  
  
  



	5. 2 Keys

Link sat in the mint green waiting room flipping through a two year old  _ Women's World  _ magazine. He half heartedly read a recipe for a seven bean soup. He thought about snapping a picture of the Recipe for Rhett, given his weird obsession with beans, but decided not to. 

It had been ten days since his surgery and Rhett was still at Link's apartment. He cooked, cleaned, and kept Link company during his recuperation. Of course, he'd offered to accompany Link for his post surgery appointment, but Link decided to go alone. It wasn't that he was sick of Rhett's company. Quite the opposite, actually; he felt the crushing weight looming that if he was better, that meant Rhett would go back to his own place and things would go back to normal. The thought of falling asleep anywhere but Rhett's arms had Link almost in tears in the drab hospital waiting room. 

"Neal? Charles Neal?" A nurse in blue scrubs called. 

Link rose and met her at the reception desk where she led him into the examination room. "Here's a gown for you, Mr. Neal," she said, handing him a familiar baby blue medical gown. "You can keep your underwear on." 

Link had to laugh as she closed the door and gave him some privacy. The room looked almost identical to the medical room at the Pain Palace. Even the medical gown was the same. He was caught in a weird place between horny and horrified as he waited patiently on the examination table in nothing but his boxers and a drape of baby blue cotton. 

The doctor entered the room. He was older than Link by a good decade,with silvery hair and kind brown eyes. "Ah, Mr. Neal! Last time we met, you were unconscious. I'm Doctor Brown, I performed your surgery." The man held out a large hand which Link shook. 

"Thank you?" Link laughed.

"How are you feeling? Any pain?" The doctor inflated a blood-pressure cuff on Link's bicep and noted the measurements on his chart. 

"I'm feeling good; not even taking Tylenol. I'm a little tender right on the incisions still." 

"That's to be expected. Lay back. Let's take a look." 

The doctor lowered the bed and Link laid down. It was feeling all too familiar and he shut his eyes tight, praying silently that he wouldn't get a boner. 

The doctor raised the gown and gently peeled the gauze dressing off the three wounds. Link dared to look. The wounds at his hip and groin had healed completely and only a small red mark was left. The one under his belly button, which still caused him a little discomfort, looked a bit angry and sore, but better than he had expected. 

"Good, very good,” The doctor said. He rummaged around in a cabinet and pulled out a small tube of cream which he applied to the one sore spot." I'll give you this, it'll help things heal and numb the pain a bit. It might get itchy too as it heals, but try not to scratch it. But other than that, you look great." He lowered Link's medical gown and raised the bed.

"So you're good to go back to work, you can go to the gym if you want, basically resume normal life. I'd stay out of pools and hot tubs for a few weeks until that spots totally heals over, but otherwise, you’re good!" 

Link could feel his face turning red before he even asked."Can I...uh…"

The doctor chuckled and clapped Link on the back, "Yes, you can have sex." 

Link gave the doctor a relieved and thankful smile. 

"Alright. Enjoy your appendix free life, Mr. Neal!" 

"Thanks Doc," he replied, once again shaking the doctor’s hand. 

He got dressed and quickly made his way to the car. The appointment had taken way less time than expected and with the news he was cleared for sex he couldn't wait to rush home and get fucked senseless by the man waiting for him. Sure, it meant their domestic playtime was over, but Link was determined to see it would end with the best sex either of them had ever had. 

He sped through downtown LA hoping with every turn to shave a few more minutes off and get him closer to Rhett. Finally, he pulled into his apartment complex, practically salivating with want. Already hungry and half hard, he bounced impatiently as he waited for the elevator. Finally the doors opened and he hopped in. 

During the ride up to his apartment, he considered his options. Maybe just walk up to Rhett and drop to his knees. Suck his thick cock while he cooked dinner. Or maybe he should beg for it. Crawl down the hallway on all fours. Maybe he should ask Dr. Mclaughlin for a second opinion. A full body examination. Lusty ideas bounced around his head as he turned the key in his door. 

He heard a bang from the bedroom followed by Rhett's booming voice. "Don't you dare fucking come." 

Link's heart jumped into his throat. He slowly crept towards the bedroom where he peeked through the cracked door. "You sit on your hands boy. You sit on them and think about what you’re doin'," His voice was commanding and sent a shiver down Link's spine. Link could see Rhett sitting in the armchair in Link's bedroom, his phone propped up on the deep window sill. The screen filled with an image of a guy in his early twenties naked, his cock red and angry, tears streaming down his face. He was on his knees, his butt sitting down on his hands that were trapped beneath him. 

"Please Sir," the man whined pathetically. 

Rhett's hand slapped the window sill right beside the phone’s microphone which made both Link and the man on the video wince. 

"You know the rules. You come when and  _ if _ I say you can." 

"Yes, sir." 

"Now listen very fucking closely. Because if you fuck this up, I'm going to beat your ass so bad in the dungeon you won't be able to sit for a week, do you understand?" 

"Y-Yes sir," the man seemed genuinely disturbed by Rhett's threat. 

"Good. Take your index finger and stroke once on the underside of your cock, just under the head… Yes, that's good. Again… again…" 

Each tiny touch pulled screams from the man. Link knew this touch all too well as Rhett had tortured him with it before. As Link predicted, the man slumped over, sobbing as come leaked out of him without orgasm. 

"That's called a ruined orgasm, Jonathan. God, I wish you could see how beautifully pathetic you look right now." Link remembered how absolutely weak he felt when Rhett had ruined an orgasm after hours of edging. How his whole body ached and the anger of his body's betrayal. 

"Did I do good, sir?" the man asked, holding back tears of frustration over his spilt come. 

"So good. I'm so proud of you." Rhett's tone softened. "You're so good for me, baby." Link's stomach turned. He thought that was something Rhett only said to him. That it was something special between them. He always felt so proud when Rhett praised him, like he was able to please Rhett in a way the others couldn't. That he was Rhett's favourite. 

He rushed out of the apartment back down to his car. He sat in the parking garage, music blaring, as he screamed into the steering wheel. 

* * *

Link felt empty. He'd cried every last tear out his body and was left an empty shell as he entered his apartment for the second time that afternoon. Rhett was in the kitchen, chopping vegetables and throwing them into a pot on the stove. 

"Hey! How did it go? What did the doc say?!" Rhett's sunny disposition only made Link feel worse. 

"Fine," Link mumbled as the put his keys on the front hall table. "All healed. Goin' back to work on Monday." 

"Link! That's so great. Oh I'm so happy!" Rhett wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. He seemed genuine… But, Link had believed him before. 

"What's wrong?" Rhett asked when Link stayed ridgid in the hug. He pulled back, his green eyes searching Link's for meaning. 

"I... I'm just tired," Link replied as he pulled away from Rhett. 

"Go lie down. I'll wake you up in an hour for dinner." 

Rhett returned to his cooking. He hummed happily as he peeled carrots into the sink. 

Link closed the bedroom door behind him. He felt like he could barely breathe. He crawled into bed and breathed in the deep musky scent on Rhett's pillow. Exhausted, he fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

"Hey baby," Rhett said softly as he stroked Link's hair. "Dinner's ready."

Link smiled up at the handsome man sitting on the edge of the bed. For a moment, he'd forgotten what happened and it was just him and Rhett and it was perfect. Until the events of the afternoon came crashing down. "Go wash up," Rhett said. Link nodded and made his way to the washroom. He washed his face with cold water in a vain attempt to hide his puffy eyes, but it didn't really help. He sighed and made his way to the kitchen. 

Rhett was putting the finishing touches on the table. He'd made pasta with homemade Bolognese and a simple green salad. It smelled amazing. He poured each of them a glass of red wine and encouraged Link to join him at the table. 

Link took a bite of his meal. It was delicious. Just like everything Rhett made. And a far cry from his usual frozen TV dinner. It just reminded him of another thing he'd lose when Rhett left. 

Rhett did most of the talking throughout dinner. He told Link that he'd been texting with Cole and things were going well. He'd even Facetimed with his nieces and nephews. He sounded excited to meet them. "I'm terrified at the thought of going there for Christmas but maybe I should… What do you think?" 

"Hmm?" Link said as he absent mindedly pushed his food around on his plate. 

"What's wrong?" Rhett asked, concerned by Link's demeanor. 

"Why are you here?" Link asked pointedly. 

"I'm sorry?" 

"Why are you here? I've been totally fine for days. I don't need you to dote on me. And it's not fair to the others. We're all the same right? All paying to be your little play things? Not fair to them that I'm getting all your attention." 

"I'm here because I want to be. Because I care about you and your recovery. But if you want me to leave, I'll go." 

"Probably for the best," Link said quietly. 

Rhett pushed his chair back aggressively and grabbed their plates of half eaten pasta. He took them to the kitchen and scraped them into the trash. 

"I don't know why I'm so fucking stupid," he said as he put the dishes in the dishwasher. "I thought maybe you were different. That this could actually work. But you're just like every other guy I've tried to date. You can't fucking handle it. It eats you up that I get men off for money." Rhett stormed around the kitchen, banging cabinets as he put away the leftovers and cleaned up. 

"No Rhett! I don't care! I'm pissed because I got home early and heard you with that guy saying all the things you say to me. Call me crazy but I thought I was special, and different, and then you go and call him  _ baby _ and it's just…" Link sighed, holding back tears. " We've been living this fantasy. Like we're a couple. Like we're in love. But we're not. At the end of the day, I'm your client. Nothing more."

"Link, you mean so much more to me than that…" 

"Then tell me! I'm not a goddamn mind reader." 

"You'll just run away. They always do. In six months, you'll be giving me an ultimatum. Quit being a dom or else you'll leave. That's how it is." 

"Rhett, you may be a sex worker but I fuck people for money. Like I'm the asshole who finds tax loopholes that turn millionaires into billionaires. I make stupid amounts of money doing so, most of which I don't spend because I don't feel like I deserve to have a nice life. There is shame in what I do. You, on the other hand, help people. You are kind and caring and give people something they need in a safe and healthy way. I would never judge you for that. I just want to know at the end of the day, you're coming home to me."

"Get a jacket. It's cold out," Rhett grabbed his backpack and headed to the front door. Link followed him unsure of what was happening. 

* * *

Link buckled himself into the passenger seat of Rhett's SUV. Rhett had been silent the entire way down to the parking lot and he remained so as he pulled out of the building and headed towards the highway. The radio was off and all Link could hear was the sound of the engine. It was unbearably quiet. He took in Rhett's silhouette, illuminated by the streetlights. He looked as beautiful as ever. 

Rhett sighed deeply and began to speak. "Most of my appointments are just guys looking to get off. Prostate exams with a hand job or whatever, with a little doctor fantasy. It's not very fulfilling but if someone wants to pay me three grand to jerk them off with a gloved finger up their ass, I'll do it." Link nodded. 

"Then I get some weird requests. Like there's this guy who every month I tell him he's got a terminal illness and he cries and I jerk him off. I don't really get it, but he always leaves happy and it seems to do some good." Link had so many questions about this particular client, but decided to stay silent and let Rhett speak. 

"Then I get the good ones. The ones who want to submit it to the fantasy and let me hook them up to machines and devices. I love nothing more than seeing a client absolutely wrecked and smiling as they leave my office on wobbly legs." 

Link remembered his first session with Rhett and how his body felt boneless for a good twelve hours after Rhett had destroyed him. 

"Sometimes, I take appointments in the other rooms. The school room is fun, get to discipline bad boys. Sometimes I'm in the dungeons. I enjoy that too. But the medical room is my favourite." 

Rhett pulled off the highway into a sleepy subdivision of cute 1960s bungalows. 

"Sometimes we host orgies at the Palace. I don't participate, but I'm there for extra security. Make sure everyone is safe. It's wild to be in a room where upwards of fifty people are all fucking. The energy is insane. I always come home pent up like crazy."

Link wanted nothing more than for Rhett to come home to him after the next orgy. The smell of sex on him just from being in the room. How Rhett would attack him, use him to fulfill every fantasy he had that night. 

"We host kink nights too. Let people play in the dungeon. Sometimes I give demonstrations with the other doms/dommes. Last time I drew the short straw and found myself bound to a St. Andrews Cross getting whipped. I couldn't stop giggling." 

Link couldn't help but picture how beautiful Rhett would be, his back streaked with red welts, giggling on an endorphin high. 

Rhett turned the car into a driveway of a cute Spanish style bungalow with a terracotta roof and Adobe walls. Rhett cut the engine and undid his seatbelt. 

"Rhett?" Link dared to speak for the first time. "Where are we?" 

"My house. Come on." 

Rhett unlocked the heavy wood door to his house and pushed open. Rhett led Link into the cosy living room and motioned for Link to take a seat. He filled up a kettle and turned the gas on the stove. Methodically, he searched through a cabinet and pulled out a box of herbal tea. 

Link took in his surroundings. Rhett's house was beautiful. Dark colours and an inviting atmosphere. He felt immediately comfortable as he sunk into the plush sofa. 

"And then there's the others… the people I have ongoing relationships with."

"Your subs?" Link asked softly. 

"That doesn't necessarily apply to all of them, but yes." Rhett pulled two mugs out of the cupboard. "I had two others that I was having sex with as well as being their dom but one got a boyfriend and the other moved to San Diego. That's when I decided not to sleep with anyone else but you." Rhett put a teabag in each cup and leaned on the counter waiting for the kettle to boil. 

"The first one is Frank. I suppose he's my sugar daddy. Or was, twenty years ago. I met him when I first moved to LA. I was doing webcam stuff for money and would escort if I needed to. Thank God I met Frank. He picked me up one night and continued to see me once a month. He'd take me out for nice meals, buy me clothes, would give me enough cash to cover my rent for the month. Of course he'd also fuck me. He's married, to a lovely woman, Jean. She's the love of his life. But he's gay. So our relationship gave him what he needed while still maintaining a happy marriage. He's eighty-four now. We still have our monthly dates but he's not interested in sex anymore. We just go out for dinner and have a nice time. He's very dear to me and when he dies, I'll be at the funeral sitting right behind Jean, crying just as hard."

Rhett's voice cracked at the thought of losing Frank. He poured the boiling water into the mugs and brought one over to Link, placing it on a coaster on the raw wood coffee table in front of him. 

"The next one is Roscoe. He's my pup." 

Link’s eyebrows raised over his glasses. 

"At least that's the name I call him. We only communicate by text. I've never heard him actually speak. But once or twice a month, when his wife is away on business, I show up at his house. He lives in a huge mansion in the Hollywood Hills so whoever he is, he's a big shot."

Rhett sat in a large armchair across from Link."Anyway, he's there, waiting for me in his gear. He has a neoprene dog mask, collar, and a butt plug with a rubber tail attached to it. It's pretty cute how he can wag it. I have a code to get in the front door and he's so excited to see me, bounding around on all fours. I bring him a new squeaky toy and we go outside and play. He has a very private back yard. So we play fetch for a while until he's good and tired. Then we come in and I do some work on my computer while he lays in a dog bed at my feet. Sometimes he's a bad boy and tries to hump my leg and I have to punish him."

Link never thought pet play would be something he was into, but he shifted awkwardly at the growing bulge in his jeans. He took a sip of the tea Rhett had made for him. It was peppery with hints or orange and honey. 

"Then I feed him. Gravy train in a dog bowl on the floor, like he deserves. He gags so hard on the chunks but eats it all, even licks the bowl clean like a good boy. After he eats I order a pizza and find a movie on Netflix. He sits and whines while I eat so I make him do tricks for a bite of pizza. Then I put out a blanket and let him up on the couch. He curls up with his head in my lap and I pet him while the movie plays. Sometimes he rolls over on his back for belly skritches and I'm happy to oblige. Once the movie is over, I say goodbye to Roscoe and head home."

Link could picture Rhett sitting on a couch, a human pup in his lap. He felt a twinge of jealousy that someone got to have that level of pure intimacy with Rhett. 

"The last one is Jonathan who you overheard me with today. He was a former child star. Has more money than good sense. He's spent four years in and out of rehab, battling addiction. I do a lot of delayed gratification with him. Edging, denial, and whatnot. He's been seeing me for fourteen months and on Sunday he's getting his one year chip from NA and I'll be there, at his meeting, to cheer him on. Somehow, I give him the structure and authority that he needs in his life."

Rhett stood and collected Link's empty mug and brought them both to the sink. "I'm telling you all this because I want you to understand this is more than a job for me. I came to California with nothing. No family, no money. And I built this life for myself. A life I'm proud of. I love what I do, and sure, some days are better than others, but I care about these people. I know it's a lot and now that I told you all of this, you'd be crazy to want to be with me. But I needed to lay it out all the table."

Rhett hung his head and took extra care rinsing out the mugs and drying them with a dishtowel.

Link stood and moved closer to Rhett. He gently touched the back of his arm. Rhett raised his head, his eyes glassy and red, about to brim over with tears. 

"Rhett," he said softly. He pushed himself up on the counter in front of Rhett to look him directly in the eyes. "I love that you care so much about them. And I don't want you to stop. Never stop, please. I can't promise I won't get jealous. But I can promise this: whatever you need, I'll give it to you. Come home from an orgy all pent up? I swear baby I'll be waiting on all fours for you, lubed up and ready to go. Had a day where being surrounded by sex makes fucking the last thing you want to do? We'll order a pizza and cuddle on the couch. All I want from you is to fall asleep beside you."

Rhett's expression softened and he moved into Link's space, pushing his knees open so he could stand between them."in that case, there's one more I need to tell you about."

Link was overwhelmed by their closeness. Rhett's warmth surrounded him as he leant forward and spoke softly in Link's ear. "I met him five months ago and the second I got him on my examination table I knew I was in trouble. The handsomest man I'd ever laid eyes on. Salt and pepper hair, blue eyes. I knew I was going to have fun with him. Turns out, he's the love of my life." 

Rhett's lips crashed into Link's. His hands wrapped around him and Link helped as Rhett picked him up off the counter. Link's legs wrapped around him for support as Rhett carried him down the hallway to the bedroom. 

Link held on for dear life as Rhett supported him around the waist. Link felt he might die if they stopped kissing. Rhett loved him. It seemed impossible but here they were, Rhett fumbling to open his bedroom door. 

Rhett laid Link out on the bed and crawled on top of him. "I love you… I love you…" each admission punctuated with a kiss. "I've been holding back for so long and now I don't want to stop saying it," he kissed Link's neck. 

"I never… I mean I hoped, gosh. I mean, I love you too." Link clawed at Rhett's back. Desperate for more. More kisses. More I love yous. More Rhett. 

Rhett pulled Link's shirt off as well as his own. Link felt nearly drunk on the skin to skin contact as Rhett chest met his and his arms wrapped around him, followed by more kisses. 

"Rhett?" Link said between kisses. 

"Yeah baby?" 

"I love you but-" 

"I love you too."

"if you don't destory me soon, I'm gonna go fucking crazy." 

Rhett chuckled and pulled back. Happily, he undid his belt and let his jeans fall to the floor. He helped Link shimmy out of his tight grey jeans as well. 

Both naked, Rhett climbed on top of Link. He pinned his wrists to the bed and kissed him roughly, their bodies rutting together desperately. "Better?" Rhett asked. 

"Yeah," Link replied breathlessly, as he strained against Rhett's grip. 

Rhett flashed a stern look which could only mean one thing. "I mean yes. Yes sir." 

"Good boy." As a reward for correcting himself, Rhett's hips began to rock as he ground his ass on Link's hard cock. "Mmm. Feels good, Link. 'member I said one of these days I'd let you fuck me?" 

"Oh God." Link didn't know what to say. He almost exclusively bottomed but he remembered the time he fucked Rhett with a strap-on and how desperately he wanted to experience the real thing. 

Rhett reached over Link to retrieve a bottle of lube from the bedside table. Of course, Rhett only had the best. Thick silicone lube that made everything perfectly slippery. He squeezed some into his palm and began to work Link's desperately neglected cock with long hard strokes. His large powerful hand expertly worked Link's shaft. 

Link whimpered at the loss of friction when Rhett pulled his and away and applied more lube to his finger tips. A few more strokes and he would have come right then and there. Link watched as Rhett's eyelids fluttered and a small moan escaped his lips as he fingered himself. Link had never seen him look so beautiful as his back arched to take his fingers deeper inside him. 

Rhett inched forward until Link's cock was against his wet hole. He raised his hips and held Link's cock in place as he slowly sunk down on it. 

Rhett was so warm and tight. Rhett's weight on top of him was all encompassing, even more so when Rhett leaned forward and pinned his wrists again. "You'd better not come until after I do. Wouldn't be a very good fuck toy if you have a limp dick, would you?" 

"No, sir," Link could barely force out the words. He was already overwhelmed with the giant man on top of him and Rhett hadn't even moved yet. 

"I love you," Rhett whispered. 

"I love you too, sir," Link replied. Out of nowhere, Rhett slapped him across the face. Not too hard, but hard enough to send a jolt of electricity through his body. The pain was immediately followed by a wave of pleasure as Rhett started to ride his cock. 

Rhett had him pinned by the wrists but also had his long legs hooked around Link's thighs, immobilizing him. Rhett had control of everything, the pace, the depth. Link really was his fuck toy. He felt thoroughly used. It was everything he wanted. 

Rhett picked up the speed. Grunts and moans escaped his lips as he fucked himself on Link's cock. 

Link tried to hold on, but it was so hard not to come. He curled and flexed his toes. Anything to distract himself enough. He closed his eyes right and tried to will his orgasm away. He was so close. He felt Rhett transfer both of his wrists above his head where they were now being held in one of Rhett's giant hands. The other wrapped around his throat. 

Rhett applied just enough pressure for things to go fuzzy and Link to panic ever so slightly, pulling his attention away from his cock and staying on his orgasm for the time being. He loosened his grip on Link's throat but kept his hand there as a promise to choke him again. 

"Open your mouth," he growled, riding Link hard he was sweaty and nearly falling apart himself. 

Link opened wide and Rhett spat into his mouth. His hand tightened on this throat again. 

"Fuck," Link croaked under the pressure of Rhett's grasp. Every time he was close to coming, Rhett found a way to throw him off guard. To fuck with him just enough to buy another minute. 

Rhett's rhythm became erratic and Link could feel his thighs shaking as he fucked himself hard on Link's cock. His curly blonde hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. Rhett let go of his neck and nudged his chin up. He kissed him hard as he came all over Link's stomach. "Come for me," he whispered. As Rhett rode out the last of his orgasm, Link gave into his own, spilling inside Rhett. 

The pair collapsed on the bed, breathless and worn out. Link kissed Rhett sweetly and snuggled in beside him, not caring they were both a sticky, sweaty mess. A few minutes later Rhett got up, "I just remembered something," he said as he rushed down the hallway. 

He came back with his backpack. He dug around in the front pocket until he pulled out a familiar piece of metal. "Now that you're all better, I thought it's high time I lock you up again." Link's spent cock twitched with excitement at the sight of his chastity cage. It made no sense than the damn torture device turned him on so much, but it did. It was his daily reminder that his body belonged to Rhett. He supposed it meant even more to him now that his heart belonged to him as well. 

Rhett secured the cage with a click and hung the key and chain around his neck for safe keeping. He patted it twice, proud to be Link's keyholder. 

"There's something else," he said, pulling another object from his backpack. It was a silver key, too big to fit in the small padlock on Link's cage. 

Rhett placed it in Link's palm. "It's a key to my house. Our house, if you'll have it."

"You want me to move in with you?" Link was shocked. His hand closed tightly around the key."

"Only if you want to. I know it's fast and all but, like you said, I want you to be the one I come home to every night. The one I fall asleep with. My home." 

Link could feel a big stupid grin break out on his face, something he hadn't done since childhood. He pulled Rhett close for another kiss, and answered his question with two simple words. 

"Yes, Doctor."

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Thanks all folks. Thanks for coming along on this insanity with me. This was supposed to be a one shot! Yikes. I hope you enjoyed it and love these boys as much as I do.


End file.
